


Accidentally Acquired Kink

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel loves his boyfriend fucking him when his bladder is full.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally Acquired Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Accidentally Acquired Kink  
> Pairing: Chekov/Sulu  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17 for sexual content  
> Summary: Pavel loves his boyfriend fucking him when his bladder is full.  
> Notes: Written for the Star Trek Kink Meme for the prompt Chekov likes Sulu to fuck him when his bladder is really full. Sulu doesn't really get it but he goes along with it. after they've been in a relationship for awhile, they are doing this, Chekov lying on his back with a really full bladder while Sulu fucks him, and Chekov loses control and pees all over himself, and it's pretty clear that he enjoys it. Seeing this, Sulu comes REALLY HARD and is like 'what the fuck just happened' and Chekov gets embarrassed. then they take a bath together and everything is fine. :3  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

They were friends for almost a year before anything happened. Hikaru was full of noble intentions about taking things slow, not pressuring Pavel but that went out the window when he found out Pavel was kinkier than him. His kink was a little strange sure but it made Pavel happy and making him happy was right at the top of Hikaru's to do list. They've been together a few months now, long enough that Kirk no longer teases them just to make Pavel blush. Tonight's much like many other nights, them having drinks with their friends and colleagues but Pavel keeps smiling at him with every drink he takes and he's practically undressing Hikaru with his eyes. Oh yeah he's getting lucky tonight.

Pavel kisses him on the way back to his quarters, more their quarters really with how much time Pavel spends there. Once the door closes they begin undressing and are soon kissing on the bed. Pavel kisses Hikaru's neck, a nipple and then heads straight for his boyfriend's cock. He'd object about the brief foreplay if it weren't for how good those lips feel around his cock. It doesn't take much to get him hard and Pavel pulls away. He gets the lube and stretches himself open. Seeing his boyfriend fingering himself is such a turn on for Hikaru.

He kisses Pavel and moves him into position. He kneels between Pavel's legs and puts a pillow under his ass. He begins pushing in slowly and this heat on his cock feels really good. The angle is awkward but he leans forward to kiss Pavel anyway. He pinches at Pavel's nipples and strokes his cock a few times. A sweep of his thumb across the head of Pavel's cock provides a pleasing "mmmm yeah." His thrusts are slow at the start like always, more cautious than his boyfriend who pleads "fuck me harder, Hikaru." So he adjusts the angle of his thrusts and snaps his hips forward. Pavel looks gorgeous like this, so wanton with his legs spread and face flushed as Hikaru fucks him. He's so close now and he rests his hand on Pavel's stomach as he thrusts and Pavel moans happily. The extra pressure from needing to go feels so good to him. Hikaru's thrusts are hard and fast now. He pushes his hand down harder than he meant to and Pavel can't control it. God it feels good, the heat and the wet. Hikaru should be horrified but the moans from Pavel are so arousing. The final few thrusts are completely unrestrained and his orgasm hits hard. That felt so good and just when did this kink become his too?

Pavel pushes him away and starts taking the sheet off the bed "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. Please I must clean up this mess."

Hikaru tries to reassure him but he won't stop until the bed is stripped and he's put everything on the bathroom floor. There's no way that some of it didn't get on Hikaru and pissing on your boyfriend is one hell of a way to mess things up. "It's okay, sweetie, I'm not angry." Pavel doesn't believe him. All this for some stupid thing he likes doing in bed, a thing he quite likes but not so much as to lose Hikaru.

Hikaru should be wondering why the hell he enjoyed it so much but first he needs to reassure Pavel. "It's okay, let's get cleaned up. He runs a bath for them and helps Pavel in. Once he's settled Hikaru climbs in behind him and pulls Pavel back against his chest. He uses a sponge to wash him gently all the time assuring Pavel that he's not angry with him. He tilts him forward to wash his back and his neck, gets him to stand so Hikaru can wash his groin and his legs. Pavel sits at the other end of the bath and watches as Hikaru cleans himself. "See, nothing that can't be fixed." Pavel still looks a little ashamed but not terrified like he did earlier. "I didn't stop did I?"

Pavel thinks and then looks at him hopefully, that's right Hikaru kept going even after he'd lost control. Once they're rinsed off they shares kisses and touches as they dry one another.

"It's okay, I promise. I love you" Hikaru whispers as he hugs Pavel close not sure if he should say exactly how much he enjoyed it. Maybe it's something they can do again but he doesn't say anything yet. He'd rather be sure it's what he wants before potentially upsetting his boyfriend again. The next chance he gets he finds some holo porn and when he jerks off to a scene of one guy pissing one another he's not unsure any more.


End file.
